Naruto Hyuga
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto's mother was not kushina Uzumaki, but a Hyuga woman. Now naruto has a new advanced Byakugan, and is a Hyuga. Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him making his chakra much more potent and deadly. What will naruto do when on the same night Itachi slays all of his clan except sasuke, the same happens to the hyuga clan except him, hinata, and hanabi? harem story.


Naruto Hyuga

Sitting in the hyuga clan house was Hiashi Hyuga. His best friend, Minato Namikaze, had just sacrificed himself to seal the nine tailed fox within the belly of the death god for the next fifty years. His wife, Mia Hyuga did not survive the birth of their son, Naruto Hyuga. Hiashi had to now figure out what to do with baby Naruto. He could place him with a wet nurse, and let him grow up that way, or he could listen to his wife, who was really starting to work his nerves.

"Come on Hiashi-kun let's keep him. He is so cute with his blonde hair, and big pail blue eyes." Spoke his wife, Riemi. Riemi was a beautiful woman with a round face, pail eyes, flawless white skin, long legs, a nice bubble but, and double D breasts.

"I don't care how cute he is, we already have one child, why do you want another one?" asked Hiashi. He did not want his wife to strain herself after the close call she had giving birth to Hinata.

"Ohh, come on Hiashi don't be that way. You could train him to be a really strong ninja, after all, his mother was the strongest female hyuga in the entire clan, and his father was a kage for crying out loud. He could one day be the first hyuga kage for all we know, if he just had the proper up brining." Spoke Riemi.

"Hmmm a hyuga kage does sound good, and he defiantly has the pedigree for it, ahhhh what the hell, I guess we will adopt him." Spoke the defeated hyuga clan head. His wife always knew how to get him to do what she wanted, and sometimes he wondered if her byakugan could read minds.

"Great I know you will love having him around." Spoke Reimi, as she ran off to her two newborn baby's room. Inside was a baby boy with the brightest blond hair she had ever seen, with pail, almost white, blue featureless eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was Naruto, her new adopted son, and possible future hokage. Beside him was her newborn baby Hinata. Hinata had her black/blue hair, the hyuga clan's featureless pail white eyes, and pail flawless skin. She loved both of her children, and made a promise to be the best mother in the world.

'I can't wait to see you two become powerful ninja. I know I am going to have to beat the girls off of you with a stick my handsome little Naru-kun, and Hiashi will have a field day with any boy who tries to ask hinata out. Hmmmm I wonder if this is a sign? Could this be faith's way of bringing two star crossed lover's together?' thought Riemi, as she kissed both Naruto, and Hinata, before retiring to her room for some sleep.

For the next four years the village rebuilt itself, and praised the fourth hokage for his ability to seal way the great nine tailed fox demon. Naruto and Hinata became inseparable, and did everything together. Naruto knew about his parents, but considered Hiashi, and Riemi his parents as well.

Three years after having Hinata, and adopting Naruto, Riemi became pregnant once more. It was the talk of the town, and everyone was talking about how naruto would have two hyuga princesses fighting over him. After nine months, of torcher in Hiashi's opinion, Riemi finally gave birth to a second daughter. They named this daughter Hanabi. She looked much more like her father, then hinata, with her brown hair, and slight scowl. Naruto, and hinata, loved to play with hanabi, until there fourth birthday, when Hiashi decided it was time for them to start learning how to become a ninja.

"Ok you two it is time to start learing the hyuga clan's tiajutsu style, the Gentle Fist. First we will work on the forms, and then application. Don't worry we will start slowly to let you all adjust to it, since this is the first time you have ever done something like this." Spoke Hiashe. It was true that hinata, and naruto had never actually done any form of taijutsu, but they had spent many hours watching others use it, so they had a basic understanding of what they would be doing.

Hiashi showed them the stances of the beginning of the Gentle Fist style, and watched as they practiced it. He could instantly see that Naruto easily learned the stances, but Hinata seemed to be out of her element. After a long day of practicing the Gentle Fist, Hiashi decided to begin teaching them the basics of chakra control, something that they would need greatly if they wished to use the Gentle Fist.

"Ok you two I am going to unlock your chakra, and let you guys get a feel for it, but do not worry, it does not hurt." Spoke Hiashi, as he placed his chakra infused hands on both of the four year olds. Instantly Hinata's, and Naruto's chakra burst forward. Hinata's looked like the average light blue cloak that quickly faded, but Naruto's was different. His had a strange tint of gold to it, and it was huge. It was visible even when he didn't have his byakugan active, and stayed like this for a good few minutes. This lead Hiashi to believe Naruto must have had giant reserves. He knew they were strange, but he never expected this. When he looked at Naruto's chakra path ways, with his byakugan, it was always a gold color, but it was not large like those of a kage, or even a genin. Now he realized that it was because the chakra was so thick that it only appeared small.

"Ok you two I am going to show you an exercise that will help you use the Gentle Fist with much more effectiveness. It is called the leaf balancing, floating, or sticking exercise depending on what you do with it. The first step is to make it stick to your forehead, then you will learn to make it float, then you will make it float but in complete stillness, and finally you will make it spin in the direction your hair grows." Spoke Hiashi. He could see that the kids were a little overwhelmed, but he could also see the fire burning in their eyes to succeed.

At first they had problems getting the leaf to stick to their foreheads. They both had naturally good control over there chakra, and this helped them in learning the leaf balancing exercise. By the age of five they had both mastered the leaf balancing exercise, and were moving on to tree walking. Hinata was having difficulty learning the Gentle Fist, but Naruto always was there to help here, and she was able to keep up because of him. At the age of six they were congratulated on their master of the first step of the Gentle Fist, and for learning the water walking exercise. The whole next year was Naruto and Hinata learning how to fight while tree walking and sticking multiple leaves all over their bodies, to help increase their mastery of chakra control. Naruto and Neji, Hinata's cousin, were considered the clans new geniuses. They both were learning at an amazing rate, and would often spar together. Hanabi was also proving to be the little genius as well, and was making news all around the hyuga clan. Naruto never let it go to his head that he learned faster than others, and always went out of his way to help people, so long as they were willing to learn from him. His kindness lead to the branch family favoring him, and would often times come and aid him in learning the Gentle Fist. By the time they were eight, both Naruto and Hinata could fight standing on water, while sticking leaves to their bodies.

Naruto was thinking of a way to make some completely chakra manipulation training based jutsu for the clan, because he believed that he should know some long range techniques. He had been messing around with a few ideas, but as of now he had yet to actually make one.

When Naruto and Hinata turned eight they were sent to the shinobi academy. Hinata was nervous, but Naruto saw it as a challenge. He wanted to fight the older student to see how he compared. That's when he saw his mother walk into the room.

"Now you to behave yourselves, and don't get into any trouble, Naruto. You too will do great, and it is just your first year, so you won't be doing anything dangerous." Spoke there mom. She always could read them like a book, and knew Naruto was up to no good. She didn't want to disappoint Naruto, and tell him that he was probably the strongest kid in the academy already, but then again she didn't want Hinata jumping at her own shadow either.

"Awwww man, are you serious?" asked the instantly depressed Naruto. He was hoping for a challenge, not a daycare center were they held students hands, like small children.

"Hahaha I am sure you will find something to do while you are there." Spoke Riemi, as she smirked at the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Ok mamma, we will find something fun to do while were there. Come on hina-chan we do not want to be late for our first day." Shouted Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand, and ran off in the direction of the academy. He did not see the massive blush on Hinata's face, or the smirk on his mothers.

'I hear wedding bells. Oh you would have been so happy for your son Minato, Mia." Thought Riemi with a sad smile, as she watched the retreating forms of her two babies. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hanabi watching them with her byakugan active.

'Ahhh isn't that cute. Hanabi-chan is going to miss her sister and Naru-chan figure while they are at school.' Thought Riemi,

(With Naruto and Hinata)

"I am a little scared Naruto-kun" said Hinata, as she held his arm. She always felt so safe when she was near him, and couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

"Don't worry Hina-chan I promise you we will make lots of friends, and become really awesome ninja." Spoke a smiling naruto, as he held out his arm for Hinata to hold onto. She was his best friend, and he loved it when she was around to talk to.

"You promise?" asked Hinata, as she looked up into Naruto's pail blue eyes.

"Of course we will make some friends, and some rivals, plus we will be together so I am sure everything will be just fine." Spoke naruto. He trained himself as hard as he possible could everyday just so that he could protect his family, and most of all Hinata. He was able to use the Gentle Fist to a high level, especially for someone his age, and always took time out of his day to help Hinata adjust to the Gentle Fist style. She was much more flexible then the rest of the Hyugas, so the rigid style was difficult for her to learn. That is why he had been working with Hinata to develop a style that had the same effects as the Gentle Fist, but was much more flexible, so that it would suit Hinata better. She was coming along nicely, and was even able to impress the hyuga elders, as difficult as it is to believe.

As they approached the academy, they saw many different things. There were lots of civilian children with their parents, who were dropping them off and telling them their good byes. There were also clan children with their parents or guardians who were doing the same as the civilians.

There were a couple of people that caught Naruto's attention the most. The first was a boy who couldn't have been any more than sixteen, with deep lines on his face, with his dark hair up in a low pony tail. Naruto knew he was an uchiha by the fan on his back, and the disturbingly dark eyes that he had. Holding his hand was a mini clone of the boy, except he had a duck butt hair style instead of the long pony tail thing. Naruto figured the older uchiha sensed him looking at him, because he turned around and looked directly into Naruto's pail blue eyes. Hinata got nervous thinking a fight was going to break out, but calmed down when the older boy gave a heartwarming smile. The little boy who was holding the older uchiha's hand turned around to see what his brother was looking at. When he saw it was two hyuga, he instantly took on their fathers scowl, and glared daggers at the 'lesser' dojutsu clan of konoha. Naruto did not like that scowl, and it was bothering his Hinata, so he made his discomfort know.

"I suggest you stop looking at us like that you brat, or I am going to kick your ass." Spoke Naruto, with a threatening tone to his voice. He saw the way the older uchiha looked surprised, and then looked at his little brother. His face showed sadness when he saw that scowl, and he prayed his little brother did not turn out like their father. The little uchiha instantly went on the attack, because he was not going to have some hyuga smarting off to him.

"I dare you to say that again!" shouted Sasuke. By now everyone was staring at them. Naruto could see that this little brat was going to be a problem, and he was damn sure not going to let this prick think he was stronger than Hinata, and himself, so he started to walk towards the little brat, as he had dubbed him. Hinata tried to stop him, but he gently removed her grip, and continued his walk. The little uchiha saw the way the hyuga boy was walking towards him, and let go of his brother's hand, and began walking towards the male hyuga. When they stopped they were no more than a food away from each other, and were both trying to kill the other one with their looks.

"What did you say to me pail eyes?" asked Sasuke, thinking the insult would be enough to startle the hyuga.

"It is just like an uchiha to talk bad about someone, but to bad not one of them can back them up." Spoke Naruto, as he started to get into the Gentle Fist stance.

"I kill you!" shouted Sasuke, as he got into the uchiha clans taijutsu stance, the Interceptor Fist.

Itachi was watching the confrontation the entire time, and didn't know what to do. He knew that it was Sasuke's attitude that was the cause of this fight, but he didn't want to see his brother get hurt. He was also very embarrassed, because of all the people whispering about what was going on. He was sure his father was going to have a field day yelling at him and Sasuke for making the uchiha clan look bad. He decided to let things play out, and stop them if need be, but those thought flew out of the window when he saw the stance the young hyuga boy got into. It was a much more advanced form of the Gentle Fist then he ever expected some as young as the hyuga boy would be capable of. If the boy could use the Gentle Fist to that degree then Sasuke wouldn't have a chance in hell, even if he somehow had a fully developed sharingan, which he did not. Itachi quickly ran over to the two boys, and grabbed Sasuke.

To Naruto it was as if the older uchiha had just teleported in front of them. He expected someone as young as this uchiha to be able to move as fast as he did. That's when he realized that he really needed to increase his speeds. Not only would it help him with his Gentle Fist, but if he was fighting someone from long distances then he could close the gap, and use the Gentle Fist to defeat them. He wanted to increase his control over his chakra, master shape manipulation, further his skills in the Gentle Fist, and become faster. These four things were what Naruto was going to be focusing his training on for the next four years.

Naruto never left his Gentle Fist stance, because he did not know if this uchiha would attack him or not. He figured he was a better person then the littlest uchiha, but only time could truly tell. Sasuke was fighting in his brother's grasp trying to break free, but one look for Itachi's sharingan eyes told him that it was over, and to stop acting up.

"I am sorry Mr Hyuga for my brother's rude behavior, and hope that you will not hold it against him. He is a good kid, but is a little too prideful when it comes to the clan." Spoke the older uhiha.

"No it was partially my fault, I just did not like the way he was looking at us, because Hinata is a little shy and this is our first day we were really excited about making some friends, and it felt like a major slap to the face when I saw the way he was staring at us. By the way I must say you are very fast Mr Uchiha, and by the way my name is Naruto." Spoke Naruto, as he stuck out his hand. Sasuke looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when his eyes met his brothers. Itachi stuck out his hand, and shook Naruto's. He remembered the way his mother ranted, and on some occasions still did, about how she should have been the one to raise Naruto, and not the hyuga, but secretly Itachi was glad that the hyuga clan took him in. it would have been hell for Naruto living in the uchiha clan, but having the byakugan instead of the sharingan.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for the compliment, but my speed pales in comparison to my friend Shisui's speeds. He is so fast that they call him 'Shisui the teleporter'. My name is Itachi by the way." Spoke Itachi.

"Well Itachi it has been a pleasure talking to you, but me and Hina-chan need to get to class, as I can see our teacher is calling us." Spoke Naruto, as he grabbed Hinata's arm, and took off in the direction of the teacher.

Itachi let sasuke go with a warning not to start any trouble, and looked at the retreating form of naruto.

'You are going to go far.' Though itachi, as he used a leaf shunshin to leave the academy.


End file.
